Nubolo Corno
|birth=61 BBY |death= |hidep= |species=Zabrak |gender=Male |height=1.9 meters |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Tan |cyber= |hidec= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Republic |masters= |apprentices=}} Nubolo Corno was born in 61 BBY on the homeworld of his species, the Zabrak, called . His parents were killed when he was very young. He scrounged the streets of the capital until he was 8 years old. He was found by a visiting Jedi Knight and taken to the for care until he was well enough to be transferred to an orphanage on Coruscant. He was denied that, when it was agreed upon that he was to be trained rather than given away. He grew to become a Jedi Master on the Council during and after the Coo-Neo Crisis and the Great Galactic War. He also fought during the opening stages of the Star Wars. Biography Early life Nubolo was born in 61 BBY on the homeplanet of his species known as the Zabrak or Iridonians. His parents were killed in a speeder accident when he was five years of age. He quickly had become homeless because he had no other known family members. Instead of sending him to an orphanage, he was deemed "an unecessary waste of resources" by the state. He was left on the street for 3 years until he was discovered by a Jedi Knight in the back alley of a large downtown bar in . The Jedi brought him to Coruscant to be brought back to health and updated on vaccinations as well as cured of his years of malnourishment. It was suggested by the Jedi Knight that he be sent to an orphanage to grow up as "a normal young boy", but the Jedi Council disagreed and listed him as an eligible Jedi candidate, fit for testing. He passed the tests and was trained as a youngling by Yoder Gree. He was then selected to be the full-time of an unknown Jedi. He successfully became a Jedi Knight at the age of Twenty-four, and is known as one of the few Jedi of his era to surpass the , along with Scott Borek, and go right from apprentice to Knight. He also became a Jedi Master at age Thirty-three and was seated on the Council the following year, 27 BBY. Coo-Neo Crisis and military creation He was initially a derider of Scott Borek and accused the Jedi Knight of causing the death of Jedi Master Will-Tye Ford on . Those events prior to the Coo-Neo Crisis, caused him to lose confidence in Borek and voted against the nomination to send Borek to and . After the relative success of those missions, his faith and confidence in the young Jedi was restored and he began to believe in Borek being the Chosen One. His accusations of Borek subsided as well. He was hesitant about the creation of a military thinking that it invites war regardless, while there is a chance to negotiate and appease the enemy when there is no present threat and a sort of pre-emptive decision. Behind the scenes Nubolo Corno is a Zabrak created by I'm the Chosen One to help fill out the Jedi Council in his Star Wars Universe and to be a key character in his serialized novels. His last name "Corno" is for horn (growth on the heads of certain animals), a prominent and key feature of the Zabrak species. His appearance is based on the appearance of Star Wars character in . Corno, Nubolo Corno, Nubolo Corno, Nubolo Corno, Nubolo Corno, Nubolo